A disk data drive uses a disk shaped data carrier to read and/or write data. Examples of disk data drives may be optical, opto-magnetic or magnetic data drives. Typically such disk data drives allow to remove and insert optical (Compact Disks, Digital Versatile Disks), opto-magnetic and/or magnetic disks. The inserted disk is rotated inside the drive by means of a motor to which a motor current is fed. Once the disk is rotating data may be read from and/or written to the disk using appropriate reading and/or writing means.
A rate of data reading and/or writing, i.e., a quantity of information per unit of time read from and/or written to the disk is dependent on a disk rotation speed. More precisely the greater the disk rotation speed the greater the achievable rate of data reading and/or writing. Due to imperfections of the disk or of the disk data drive a high disk rotation speed may lead to vibrations or other problems which eventually result in data reading and/or writing errors. Therefore the disk rotation speed needs to be adjusted as high as possible but in a way that a tolerable number of reading and/or writing errors occurs.